Rencontre à haut risque
by Myastiriana
Summary: Mathieu et Antoine sont ensemble, leurs couples est au sommet de leur amour (je sais pas si ça se dit, mais pas grave :D). Mais, pendant une petite séance shopping à IKÉA, Antoine va rencontrer une fille. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Et si c'était LA fille ?
1. Chapter 1 : Une rencontre à IKEA

**Salut à tous (et toutes) !**

**Alors déjà, Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas - mais bon, on va pas se le cacher, on aimerait bien :D - et IKÉA non plus - mais ça, je m'en fous royalement. Le personnage inventé est le seul qui m'appartient, parce que, bah, il est inventé.**

**Ensuite, si jamais l'un des deux protagonistes passe par là, d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? Et puis, n'ayez pas peur, je suis pas tarée ! (Je te voit te marrer MissBouquiniste, alors tu se calme :D) Donc voilà, rien d'autre à ajouter. Je sais pas quand je publierais les autres chapitres, donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre à IKÉA<span>

- Mathieu, tu penses quoi de la table basse noire là ?

- Laquelle ?

- Heu attends… C'est le modèle « HAÖRTGVEHB ».

- What ?

- Bah celle-là quoi ! Dit-il en désignant la table.

- Je préfère celle-ci. Réponda-t-il à Antoine.

- Attends, tu déconnes la ?

- Mais nan mec, elle est géniale !

- Et verte.

- Sans rire… Moi je l'aime bien, et puis de toute façon, c'est mon argent, mon appart, et puis je t'emmerde et je fais ce que je veux.

- Ok ok. Je vais faire un tour du côté des lits.

- T'aime pas le mien ?

- Il est explosé le tien Mat'.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle comment il s'est cassé ? Questionna Mathieu avec un regard lubrique.

- Je m'en souviens. Répondit Antoine sur le même ton.

Mathieu roula des yeux, puis dit à Antoine :

- Bref, on se retrouve vers les caisses, dans heu… J'sais pas, une heure ?

- Une heure ça me va mon chéri.

- J'aime pas ce surnom le yéti.

- D'accord connard.

Puis Antoine se dirigea du côté des lits. Pendant que ses yeux jugeaient les sommiers, son esprit lui, vagabondait bien au-delà d'IKÉA. Il pensait à sa relation quelque peu étrange avec Mathieu. Il était heureux, heureux de vivre avec lui, de se réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés, et d'être avec lui tout simplement. Il rit intérieurement en repensant à l'annonce officielle qu'ils avaient faite à leurs amis quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Nyo avait même dit que « le délire des fangirls vous a rendus un peu tarés sur les bords non ? », ce à quoi Mathieu avait répondu « On l'est déjà de toute manière ». Il appréciait cette relation un peu bizarre entre eux. Au début, ils s'étaient sentis gênés, mais, l'amour aidant, la gêne s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était apparus. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une petite voix timide :

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes Antoine Daniel ?

- Oui c'est moi, dit-il avec un sourire en se retournant.

La voix provenait d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir la vingtaine. Il la trouva très mignonne. Car, contrairement à Mathieu qui était ouvertement gay, Antoine lui était bi. Ce qui faisait d'ailleurs peur à Mathieu dès qu'il voyait une fille tourner autour de son chéri. Mathieu n'était pas possessif non, juste un peu jaloux. Mais revenons-en à la jeune timide. Elle était plus petite que la moyenne, avec des cheveux auburn joliment ondulés jusqu'au milieu des reins. Ses yeux étaient bleu cobalt, rehaussés de longs cils noirs. Elle avait des taches de rousseurs sous les yeux et sur le nez, ce qui lui donnait un air innocent. Elle portait des Vans bordeaux, avec un jean slim noir, un pull bordeaux et une veste militaire avec des badges. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il ressentit à ce moment précis un pincement au cœur en la détaillant.

- Est-ce que je pourrais prendre une photo avec vous ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Bien sûr ! Accepta-t-il.

Elle sortit son téléphone avec un grand sourire, se mit à côté de lui, et les deux firent une grimace sur la photo. Ils regardèrent la photo et rirent en voyant leurs têtes.

- Merci beaucoup, j'adore votre émission !

- Même les retards ? dit-il avec sarcasme.

- Ça a son charme. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il sourit quand elle dit ça. Il la trouvait joli certes, mais il était en couple après tout ! Avec Mathieu ! Pourquoi cette fille lui faisait-elle ressentir ça ? Il aimait Mathieu ! Ils étaient en couple bordel de merde !

- Certes… Dit-il, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Elle sourit d'un air innocent. Cette fille lui faisait perdre contenance, et il en ignorait la cause ! D'accord, il pouvait l'admettre, elle était jolie. Bon ok, TRES jolie. D'accord il la trouvait très belle. Il se dit, après tout, qu'il ne faisait rien de mal en parlant avec elle. Tant qu'elle n'essayait pas de le draguer ou de lui filer son numéro comme d'autres, tout irait bien.

- Vous pouvez me signer un autographe s'il vous plait ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un petit carnet bleu.

Antoine trouva que le carnet avait la même splendide couleur cobalt que ses yeux.

« Ok Antoine, l'encouragea sa conscience, reste calme, ne fais pas de trucs idiots et tout se passeras bien. »

- Oui bien sûr. Acquiesça-t-il.

- Super, merci !

- Je signe à quel nom ?

- Ania. A-N-I-A.

- I-A. Voila ! Dit-il en lui rendant son magnifique carnet bleu.

« Antoine ! »

« Ok ok, je me calme ! »

- Sinon, continua-t-elle, ignorant totalement la bataille intérieure que devait livrer Antoine pour ne pas succomber à son charme, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je veux dire, je pensais pas vous rencontrer à IKÉA.

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Et je suis là pour trouver un lit. Ouais, ça perd de sa classe. Répondit-il en rigolant.

- Bah, tout le monde à ses petits moments moins « star de Youtube ». Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Tu me considères comme une star de Youtube ? On va bien s'entendre !

Elle rit en mettant délicatement sa main devant la bouche. Antoine ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il eut d'un seul coup une bouffée de chaleur.

« Détends-toi mec, pense à Mathieu, pense à lui »

Mais Antoine n'écoutait plus. Il était absorbé par cette vision enchanteresse devant lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, si vite, même pour Mathieu. Il se sentait perdu. D'un côté, son amour pour son petit châtain, et de l'autre, ses sensations pour cette fille qu'il venait de rencontrer. Son cerveau lui disait que cette fille ne devait pas l'intéresser, qu'il y avait Mathieu. Mais de l'autre, son cœur l'encourageait à connaître davantage la brunette.

Elle sourit en remettant son carnet dans son sac. Son sourire était si… Raaah, si parfait ! Il sut qu'il allait faire une énorme connerie, mais il le fit quand même.

- Et, l'arrêta-t-il, ça te dirais d'aller boire un verre un de ces jours ?

Il avait peur. Peur qu'elle le remballe, ou, au contraire, qu'elle saute sur l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir accéder à une certaine notoriété.

- Euh, ouais, pourquoi pas.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu. D'un autre côté, si elle avait été hystérique, ça aurait calmé Antoine direct.

- Tu veux que je te passe mon numéro ? Demanda-t-elle. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles pas me passer ton numéro.

- Pourquoi je voudrais pas te le passer ?

- Bah j's ais pas, t'es célèbre, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas que ton numéro s'ébruite.

Antoine sourit intérieurement. Elle était prévenante. Et il était en train de fondre là.

- Comme tu veux.

- D'accord, choisit-elle, je te le passe.

Elle arracha un bout de page de son joli carnet bleu « Calme-toi avec le bleu Antoine ! » et écrivit rapidement son numéro dessus avant de le tendre à Antoine.

- Bon, et bien, n'hésites pas à m'appeler. A très bientôt j'espère.

Et elle partit.

Antoine resta un moment seul dans le rayon. A se demander s'il avait bien fait. Après tout, c'est elle qui lui avait donnée son numéro. Il n'était pas obligé de la rappeler. Il rangea le bout de papier dans la poche de son manteau. Il se mit ensuite en route vers les caisses de manière mécanique. Pendant un moment, il chercha Mathieu des yeux. Puis il l'aperçu. Quand il le vit, il ressentait toujours ce petit pincement au cœur, mais pas que. Il sentit également une sorte de boule octroyé son larynx. Etais-ce elle qui le…

- Eh Antoine !

- Quoi !? Répondit-il de manière un peu trop violente, énervé d'avoir été interrompu.

- Bah rien, je t'appelais juste. T'a pas l'air bien.

- Si, ça va, t'inquiètes pas. Alors, t'a pris la table basse moche ?

- Ouep, et elle est classe. Et toi, la mission lit ?

- Elle a échouée capitaine Kirk.

- Pas grave, on en trouvera un une prochaine fois. Bon, on se casse ? Cet endroit me gave un peu.

- Je te suis.

Ils sortirent, puis se dirigèrent vers la voiture du plus grand. Pendant l'entièreté du trajet, aucun des deux hommes ne parla. L'un était un peu fatigué par ses achats, et l'autre cherchait si il devait revoir cette fille.

La réponse semblait évidente. Il la reverrait. Et, il l'espérait, très bientôt.

A suivre

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus ! Bien sûr, je ne suis en aucun cas contre le fait qu'Antoine ou Mathieu sortent avec quelqu'un, je leurs souhaite tout mon bonheur ! Sinon, à dans un jour indéfini !<strong>

**N'oubliez pas, une review = un gros poutous ! ;D**

**A la prochaine,**

**Myastiriana**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les cannellonis du malheur

**Coucou à toutes !**

**Je poste le nouveau chapitre très peu de temps après le premier, mais je ne peux pas certifier que ce sera toujours comme ça ^^**

**J'ai pas grand-chose d'autres à dire en fait p**

**Ah si ! Je peux vous proposer une musique que j'ai écoutée durant quasiment l'intégralité de l'écriture. C'est Cabron des Red Hot Chili Peppers. Cette musique est transcendante ^^**

**Bref, je m'éternise. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Les cannellonis du malheur<span>

L'arrivée dans l'appartement du couple se passa dans un silence religieux. Mathieu ouvrit la porte d'entrée, pressé de se débarrasser du meuble, que le chevelu avait refusé de porter. Il l'avait gratifié d'un magnifique « C'est toi qu'a voulu acheter c'te merde ». En entrant, Wifi leur avait sauté dessus.

- Dégage Méphistophélès ! Gueula Antoine.

- Roh mais non, s'excusa Mathieu, il voulait pas dire ça Wifi. Tu vas traumatiser ce pauvre chat si tu continues.

- Au moins, conclu le plus grand, on sera sûr qu'il peut ressentir des émotions. Bon, assez rigolé.

- Quoi ?

- J'vais grailler.

- Ok, moi je vais monter la table.

- Bonne chance choubidou.

Antoine partit dans la cuisine, et Mathieu l'entendit hurler qu'il n'y avait plus de chips. Il sourit intérieurement. Qu'il l'aimait son touffu. Bon, l'écouter gueuler n'avait pas forcément un côté mignon, mais il compensait avec le regard attendrissant de Wifi.

- Matou, tu veux des asperges ?

- Gné ?

- Fallait qu'on aille faire des courses, pas dans un IKEA de merde.

- Ta gueule, et viens me lire les instructions pour monter le meuble.

- D'accord Hector.

Et c'est sur cette blague douteuse qu'Antoine alla prendre le feuillet pour explique à son demeuré de copain les explications.

- Bon, alors, commença le Yéti, tu dois prendre la planche BcvF4 et la poser sur l'autre planche HT56d pour pouvoir mettre les vis F, R8, J9 et D2.

- Attends, quoi ?

- Prends cette planche-là. Expliqua calmement Antoine. Tu la fous sur l'autre pis tu mets ce paquet de vis là-bas.

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux.

- C'est pas ma faute si ton cerveau n'arrive pas à enregistrer des informations simples et précises.

- Bref, quoi d'autres ?

**oOo**

- Putain, plus jamais ! Souffla Mathieu en s'affalant sur son canapé noir.

- 2h30 sur cette fucking table ! La prochaine fois, je m'en branle, on appelle un bricoleur.

- Il va nous prendre pour des glandus si on l'appelle pour une table.

Ils regardèrent la table basse (enfin, le machin censé ressemblé à une table basse) et pensèrent simultanément qu'ils étaient quand même plus doués dans d'autres domaines.

- J'ai faim. Dit Antoine pour couper le silence qui s'était installé.

- Moi aussi. Plus d'bouffe ?

- Nope.

- Resto ?

- Resto.

Mathieu se leva pour aller prendre une douche, parce que bon, il avait transpiré pour monter cette table à la con. Pendant qu'il était en train de se savonner, Antoine était toujours assis sur le canapé, en train de penser à cette fille.

Il se demandait. Etais-ce la Fille ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relations sérieuses, exceptés avec Mathieu. Et, forcément, le jour où il était dans une relation quasi idyllique, il fallait que son cœur éprouve le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Foutu sentiments. Mathieu était le seul qu'il avait aimé comme ça, avec une telle passion. Pourquoi ce pincement au cœur quand il avait été avec cette fille ? Pourquoi ce nœud dans l'estomac quand il avait parlé à Mathieu après ?

« Tu sais mon gars, moi j'ai toujours pensé que la polygamie n'était pas naturel. Regarde nos ancêtres. C'est uniquement quand la religion est entrée dans les mœurs que la monogamie a été obligatoire. »

« Ta gueule la petite voix ! »

« Je suis ta conscience couillon ! »

« Laisse-moi me concentrer sur ce que je ressent. »

« Moi je le sais. »

« Dégage ! »

Bordel, il devenait fou. Il débattait avec sa conscience. Mais avait-elle raison ? Non, il ne pourrait jamais tromper Mathieu. Il l'aimait. Et Elle ? Quels avaient été les sentiments qu'il avait eus quand ils avaient parlés ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, il ne voulait plus savoir. De toute manière, c'est lui qui avait son numéro. Il n'était pas obligé de la rappeler. Mais il le devinait aisément. Il allait la rappeler. Non, pour Mathieu. Il ne pouvait pas.

- Antoine ça va ? T'es tout pâle.

- Tout va bien Mathieu. On y va ?

- J'suis un peu torse-poil là.

- C'est mignon. J'aime voir mon petit nain tout nu.

- PRESQUE tout nu. Corrigea Mathieu. Bref, je choppe un tee-shirt et on y go.

- Je vais démarrer la voiture !

- J'arrive dans 2 secondes !

Antoine descendit les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre, vit qu'il pleuvait, grogna, et courut jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Bordel salope de clés ! Ouvre cette portière ! »

Le propriétaire de Richard se réfugia rapidement à l'intérieur. Il commençait réellement à pleuvoir des cordes. Il mit les clés sur le contact et alla se stationner **(NDA : en double-file, parce qu'on ne vit qu'une fois ^^)** près de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir débouler Mathieu avec son parapluie décoré de petits chatons. Il s'engouffra dans la voiture, à la place du mort. **(NDA : c'est joyeux hein ? :p)**

- Bon, demanda le plus petit, on va ou ? Parce qu'on n'y a pas vraiment réfléchi.

- KFC ? Proposa l'autre.

- Nan, j'ai envie de changer un peu, genre, bah j'sais pas heu…

Antoine commença à entrouvrir les lèvres pour exprimer son opinion, quand Mathieu le stoppa :

- Dis MacDo mec, et je te fais bouffer mon parapluie.

- J'connais un resto dans le centre, l'ambiance est sympa et puis ils font des cannellonis, mais à tomber.

- Ok roule !

Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes, accompagné par les grognements de Mathieu sur la circulation parisienne et les insultes criés par Antoine sur les conducteurs qui n'avaient, apparemment, jamais posé la main sur un volant avant ce soir. Mathieu apprécia tout particulièrement une insulte assez imagée d'Antoine :

- Mais va crever dans un trou plein de Lego avec des Daleks et une cuillère ! **(NDA : insulte inventée il y a peu par MissBouquiniste, vous pouvez allez lui demander, elle sera ravie ^^ Je t'aime, ne l'oublie SURTOUT pas 3)**

Ils galérèrent ensuite 10 bonnes minutes à trouver une place dans le 3ème arrondissement. Il ré-insulta un autre passant en lui criant :

- Espèce d'artiste libidineux de mes couilles !

Bah oui, le mec portait un étui à guitare dans son dos.

Enfin bref. Arrivés à destination, et à 2 kilomètres du restaurant parce que c'est dur de trouver une place dans Paris, ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant « trop bien » d'après Antoine.

- J'espère que le resto est bon, parce que vu tes goûts sont assez, disons, originaux…

- Nan mais leur cannellonis sont à tombés. Pis t'es chiant à rien aimer.

- On va dire ça. Conclu le châtain.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans le froid de cette soirée de novembre. Les deux appréciaient particulièrement ses moments, ou aucun ne parlait, mais où ils avaient l'impression d'en dire plus. Un légère brise passa dans l'avenue ou ils avançaient. Antoine prit la main à Mathieu, dont les joues rosirent. Ils se sentaient bien. A marcher, ensemble, dans l'une des villes les plus romantiques du monde. Être là, comme si rien ne pourraient plus jamais plus les séparer. Comme si le futur n'était plus. Ensemble.

- On y est. Déclara Antoine, mettant fin à ce petit moment de poésie, de tendresse dans leur vie plutôt mouvementée.

- Ah oui. Répondit Mathieu, encore un peu dans la lune.

Le couple entra dans le restaurant en poussant la lourde porte en chêne massif de l'entrée.

- Bonsoir ! Leur dit une femme, probablement la gérante, qui devait facilement avoir la cinquantaine, avec des boucles blondes qui lui tombait en cascade sur les épaules.

- Bonsoir ! Répéta Mathieu.

- Une table pour deux ?

- S'il vous plait.

La femme les emmena dans une alcôve de la salle, un peu à l'écart. Les deux trouvèrent leur place très intime, et ils la suspectèrent de s'être aperçue qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils s'assirent, et la femme leur tendit les menus. Elle partit ensuite s'occuper des autres clients.

- Bon, commença Mathieu en ouvrant la carte, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon ?

- Pour moi, ce sera des cannellonis.

- Etonnant. Commenta le plus petit.

- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit théâtralement Antoine. Sinon, t'a choisi ?

-Attends.

Mathieu parcourra rapidement le menu.

- Je vais prendre une pizza. Hawaïenne.

- Le truc dégueulasse avec de l'ananas ?

- Ouep.

- Ok, mais je te passerais pas de mes délicieuses cannellonis.

- Je sais que tu vas quand même me les faire goûter.

- Tu m'énerves quand t'a raison.

- J'ai toujours raison **(NDA : comme moi ^^ Nan mais j'ai rien placée depuis longtemps, et je sais que ça vous manquaient :p)**. On prend quoi en boisson ?

- J'sais pas. Du vin ?

- Rouge ?

- Vendu.

La femme s'approcha comme par miracle, et leur demanda si ils avaient choisi.

- Oui, répondit Antoine, pour moi ce sera des cannellonis.

- Et moi une Hawaïenne. Avec un pichet de vin rouge.

- De 75cl s'il vous plait.

- D'accord. Merci, dit-elle en récupérant les menus.

Elle repartit pour amener la commande en cuisine.

Mathieu en profita pour détailler la salle. Cette pizzeria ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à-celle que l'on pouvait voir dans les films. La pièce, ronde, possédaient de magnifiques murs peint avec des couleurs chaudes. Des tables rondes étaient disposés un peu aléatoirement dans la salle. Elles étaient pourvus de nappe à carreaux rouge et blanc, avec une petite corbeille de pain sur chaque. Des lampions pendouillaient un peu partout au plafond. Une légère musique d'accordéon se faisait entendre.

Il y avait 3 autres alcôves. Pour d'autres couples peut-être. Il y en avait un qui était occupés par un couple de fille, sans doute des amis, pensa Mathieu.

L'une d'elle était très grande, facilement 1 mètre 80. Une taille qu'il avait un jour rêvé d'atteindre. Ses cheveux noir jais étaient coupés en un très joli carré. Elle semblait particulièrement attentive au cadre, comme lui. Sa compagne ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle semblait faire sa taille, et elle avait de magnifique cheveux auburn qui ondulaient élégamment jusque dans le bas de son dos.

- Mathieu ?

- Hmmm ?

- T'es avec moi ?

- Nan merci.

- Ok, en conclu Antoine, t'es pas avec moi.

- Si si, je t'écoute Toinou.

- Tu regardes qui ? Demanda malicieusement Antoine.

- Personne. Répondit Mathieu en bafouillant.

Bah oui, on peut être gay et trouver certaines femmes mignonnes.

La serveuse revint leur apporter la carafe de vin rouge.

- Merci.

Le touffu servit un verre de vin à Mat', puis il se servit.

- A la tienne !

- A la tienne mon touffu d'amour !

Ils trinquèrent.

Mais, au fond de lui, Antoine était inquiet. Pourquoi le fait que Mathieu lui dise qu'il l'aimait lui produisait cette sensation ? Cette sensation désagréable, comme si il refoulait quelque chose. Un secret. La fille. Le numéro. Le numéro ! Est-ce qu'il l'avait toujours ?! Il mit la main dans sa poche, et fut rassuré en y sentant le bout de papier.

Une minute, pourquoi il était rassuré ? Il était en couple bordel de couilles ! Pourquoi cette fille l'obnubilait ?!

- Voilà vos plats ! Dit la gérante en arrivant avec deux assiettes.

- Merci. Répondirent-en chœur le petit couple.

- Bonne appétit !

Il commencèrent à manger. Excusez-moi. A « déguster ».

- C'est super bon ! S'exclama Mathieu.

- J'te l'avais dit ! C'est un super resto ! On y allaient beaucoup avec mes parents.

- Du coup, je peux goûter tes cannellonis ?

- Yep loulou.

Mathieu pris un bout dans l'assiette de son chéri.

- Tain, c'est grave bon en fait !

- Tu regrettes ta pizza avec ton ananas de merde ?

- Nan, mais tes machins sont bon aussi.

- Sinon, continua Antoine, t'a choisi tes vidéos pour ton prochain épisode ?

**oOo**

Cela faisait 2h que nos Youtubers étaient attablés. A parler de Youtube, de musiques, des actualités, d'anecdotes futiles mais drôles (Antoine faillit s'étouffer quand il re-raconta à Mat' la fois ou ce dernier s'était ramassé dans un buisson d'orties) et surtout, SURTOUT, de leur relation.

Ils étaient maintenant repus, et Mathieu lui dit qu'il se sentait capable de conduire. Antoine protesta, lui disant qu'il était parfaitement en état pour prendre le volant. Mais son petit chéri fini par l'emporter.

- D'accord, avait accepté Antoine, mais tu amènes la voiture ici, y fait froid dehors.

- Ok, je reviens vite !

**POV Mathieu**

« Putain qu'est-ce qui fait froid ! »

Je remonta mon écharpe, et baissa mon bonnet en laine jusque sur mes oreilles. On ne pouvait qu'entre apercevoir mes yeux.

« Bon, me motivais-je, ton sens de l'orientation n'est pas si horrible que ça, tu vas y'arriver. »

Peine perdue, mais il fallait que je me motive. Je devais l'avouer, l'orientation, c'était vraiment pas mon point fort. Après être passé 3 fois devant le même portail, je me décida à demander à quelqu'un.

- Excusez-moi, demandais-je, est ce vous sauriez ou se trouve l'impasse Jean Moulin ?

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce mec est complétement pété. Je partis en m'excusant de l'avoir déranger. Ouais. Même pas sûr qu'il m'entende. Je sortis mon portable.

- Fais chier, j'ai pas la 4G !

- Excusez-moi ? Demanda une petite voix.

Je me retourna. Une fille se tenait devant moi.

- Vous cherchez l'impasse Jean Moulin ? Je vous ai entendus en parler tout à l'heure.

- Vous pouvez m'aider ? Lui implorais-je presque.

- Oui, je peux même vous y conduire ! Sourit-elle.

- Je vous suis !

Elle était vraiment sympathique. J'appris pendant qu'elle me guidait (je m'étais vachement éloigné de l'endroit initial) qu'elle s'appelait Lucille et qu'elle était en 2nde. Quand elle me demanda de parler de moi, de me présenter, je lui dit :

- Bah je m'appelle Mathieu, j'ai 26 ans et je fais de vidéos sur Youtube.

Elle s'arrêta.

- Attendez. Mathieu, comme dans Mathieu Sommet ? Dites-moi oui, que je puisse faire ma crise de fangirlisme maintenant, et qu'un puisse continuer à parler normalement.

Je lui répondit uniquement « Oui. »

- Sans rire ?!

- Sans rire. Répétais-je, avec un demi-sourire.

- Excellent ! J'adore ce que vous faites !

- Merci, et j'adore votre façon de me guider parce que je sais pas me repérer.

Elle rit.

- J'ai aucun mérite vous savez, je vis dans ce coin-là. Sinon, si c'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le quartier ?

- Et bien, pour tout dire, je suis allé au restaurant avec un ami.

- Un ami ? Antoine Daniel ?

Je me maudit intérieurement. Il avait fallu que je dise « il ».

- Je suis pas tout le temps collé à ce balai à chiottes.

- C'est sûr. Mais je trouve que vous iriez quand même trop bien ensemble.

- Moi, je me suis toujours demandez pourquoi plein de fans féminines nous imaginaient en couple.

- Je sais pas, me répondit-elle en continuant de me guider. Je pense que tout ce qu'on peut pas avoir nous fait fantasmer. Un peu comme quelque chose derrière une vitrine, mais qu'on est dans l'incapacité de toucher. Ce faux couple plait dans le sens ou beaucoup de fans trouvent que vous allez trop bien ensemble. Mais vous l'êtes du coup ?

- On laissent planer le doute.

- Bah vous le laisser drôlement bien planer. Rigola-t-elle.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien pendant encore quelques minutes.

- C'est celle-là. M'indiqua-t-elle.

- Merci en tout cas.

- De rien. Je peux prendre une photo avec vous ?

- Bien sûr !

Elle me remercia, et sortit son téléphone portable. En s'appliquant, elle en prit plusieurs, avant d'encore me remercier et de partir.

J'adore rencontrer des fans, c'est pas du tout ça le problème. Mais je les trouvent parfois bizarre d'avoir cette fixette sur le « faux » couple Antoine et moi. Bon, on est vraiment ensemble, mais c'est pas la question ! **(NDA : si Mat', c'est entièrement la question ^^)**

« Mes fans sont quand même bizarres » pensais-je.

J'ouvris la portière et m'installa rapidement à l'intérieur en allumant le chauffage. L'habitacle se réchauffa rapidement, au plus grand bonheur de mes doigts totalement gelés. J'attendis quelque instants avant de prendre le volant. Je démarra finalement, et je retrouva assez facilement le restaurant.

Et je pense que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

Vraiment à tout.

Mais pas ça.

**Fin POV Mathieu**

**POV Antoine**

Quand Mathieu partit chercher la voiture, je me rendis compte qu'on n'avait pas partagés la note.

« Il s'est bien démerdé le petit con ».

Je me résigna donc à payer l'addition. Je laissa un pourboire, puis partit l'attendre dans l'entrée, en m'asseyant sur un des fauteuils, rembourrés, je pense, avec des noyaux. Tout ne peut pas être parfait. Je vis une fille partir, suivi d'une autre qui l'attendait ici. Exactement comme moi. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil situé en-face du mien.

Cheveux auburn, petite et en train d'écrire quelque chose sur un carnet bleu cobalt.

Bordel.

La Fille ?! Celle à qui je n'arrête pas de penser ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?!

- Antoine ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

Et merde.

Je sais pas quels sentiments avoir. J'hésite entre la joie quelque peu dissimulée que je ressens et la peur. Oui. La peur. La peur que Mathieu arrive et qu'il me voit bégayer comme lorsque je lui est piteusement demandé de sortir avec moi. Je suis pareil que lorsque j'ai demandé à Mathieu de sortir avec moi ! Je déteste mes sentiments. Ils sont narquois et imprévisibles.

- A, Ania, ça va ? Demandais-je en essayant de cacher mon trouble.

- Je vais bien depuis ce matin. Sourit-elle. Toi aussi tu aimes bien ce resto ?

- J'adore leur cannellonis !

« Ta gueule Antoine, arrête de parler de bouffe ! Pense à Mathieu, à Mat', à ton loulou… »

Elle est mignonne.

Et voilà, j'ai franchi le point de non-retour.

- Moi aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu es venue toute seule ?

- Nan, j'suis venue avec une amie, Lysa. Et toi ?

- Un ami.

Voyant que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin, elle stoppa la conversation. Elle se leva, et alla s'asseoir près de moi. Pourquoi elle fait ça bordel ?!

- Tu veux pas plutôt sortir ? Lui demandais-je. Il fait un peu chaud non ?

- C'est vrai. Admit-elle. Je te suis.

Elle se leva et s'engouffra avec moi dans la fraicheur de la nuit. La pollution lumineuse masquait la plupart des astres, mais on pouvait apercevoir l'étoile du Berger.

- Antoine, écoute je… Je t'apprécie énormément, et pas uniquement pour tes vidéos. Il est vrai que l'on n'a pas beaucoup parlés, mais j'aimerais vraiment te connaitre davantage. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Mathieu devait revenir dans moins de 3 minutes. Je l'appréciais énormément **(NDA : Toinou parle d'Ania au fait ^^)**. Mes méninges essayaient de trouver une solution au problème, mais les deux partis avaient des arguments convaincants.

D'un côté, Mathieu. Je sors avec lui depuis moins d'un an, je vis chez lui et surtout, le plus important je pense, je l'aime et lui fait confiance.

De l'autre, Ania. Une fille rencontrée à IKEA le matin même mais dont mon esprit n'arrive définitivement pas à se défaire.

Mais, apparemment, je n'allais pas assez vite à son goût. Elle décida donc de prendre les choses en main. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi, passa sa main sur ma nuque et…

Et elle m'embrassa.

Délicatement, avec une infinie tendresse, comme une première fois. Une baiser doux et rempli d'amour en même temps.

Il sembla durer un temps indéfini. Indéfiniment long.

C'est lorsque nous nous décollâmes pour reprendre notre souffle que je le vis.

Mathieu.

A suivre

* * *

><p><strong>J'adoooore les cliffhangers ! Oui, vous pouvez me détester ^^<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, il est plus long que le premier (j'dis plus de conneries aussi :p) mais les autres seront peut-être plus court, j'en sais rien.**

**Bonne continuation, et à bientôt pour la suite !**

**Myastiriana **


End file.
